I'll Protect You
by 88Madison88
Summary: After Jack and Ty's son Josh get into a fight, Josh is humiliated by Jack and is now the laughing stock of Seaford High. Now he wants revenge against Jack, and decides to hurt the one person Jack cares about. Kim. Bad summary, story is WAY better than it sounds! Read and Review pretty please!
1. Revenge

**Heyyyy whats up my peeps! Lol! I know, I know this isn't another chapter of "Save Me" but this story just came to me. You know how you suddenly get an idea and then you have to write it down before you forget? Yup! This is one of those moments! Lol! I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Chapter One: Revenge**

*Kim's POV*

I'm running as fast as I can, but he's gaining on me. How is the hell is he still conscious?! I mean, I put up a great fight! I am so scared! I have no idea who this guy is and he's chasing after me. My legs are aching and my lungs are starting to burn from the lack of oxygen. I turn to look back but I end up tripping on the curb. As I try get back up he lifts me up by my hair and drags me to an ally in the mall. He pushes me against the wall. "It's time for a little fun Kim." I turn away from him. I couldn't bare to look at him. I start to scream for my best friend. "Jack! Jack!" I break down into tears as I scream his name. I suddenly feel my cheek starting to burn after I hear a loud slap. "Look at me..." he says lustfully. I regretfully turn my head to look at him. And I am shocked to what I see. It was Josh. He's a 2nd degree black belt from the Black Dragons and ever since i left to join the Bobby Wasabi dojo, he became Ty's most experienced student. He's also Ty's son. "Josh?!"

"That's right, Kim." He chuckles meliciously "I'm glad that you remember me."

"Why are you doing this?! I thought you learned from the last time that i saw you. I don't care what you think of me because I joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo! And I said that right to your face at school! In front of everyone. Including the Black Dragons!"

"Oh, it's not even about you."

"Then I will ask you again! Why are you doing this?!"

He gets really close to me and I feel his lips touch the shell of my ear. He whispers "Your little boyfriend ruined me!" he then grabs the collar of my shirt and starts to scream in my face. "He embarrassed me in front everyone! Now, I'm the fucking laughing stock at school! And thanks to some loser, our fight was posted all over the internet!" Josh throws me to the ground and walks slowly around me. "So, I wanted to find out the best way to hurt him." He says with an evil smile. "I thought of going after him, But i realized, that the best way to hurt Jack, was to go after you. And now, it's time for the fun I was talking about earlier."

I try to crawl away from him and out of the ally until two other black dragons block my path. They each had guns pointing right at me. Where the hell do 15 year olds get guns?! Josh picks me up and pushes me into the wall. At first I dont know what he's going to do, but i suddenly feel his lips on my neck. He starts pushing himself against me and grinds his hips against mine. I then realize what he's going to do. He's going to rape me. There was nothing I, nor anyone else could do to stop him. I'm alone in an old ally and the mall is deserted. I start to cry again and he says "Don't worry Kim, we're just getting started." he takes my shirt and skirt off, leaving me in only my bra and underwear. "No! Josh, please don't do this!" He doesn't listen though. He begins to slide my underwear off and feel around. I feel completely disgusted with myself. I feel so dirty. He then unbuckles his belt and takes his pants off. I run past him, but try to run but Josh grabs me from behind tightly. I start to scream for the one person I needed the most. "Jack! Jack! Help!"

"Sh..." his voice sent frightening shivers down my spine. "You're going to like this. Trust me."

*Jack's POV*

I'm coming out of Dojo with the guys after a major workout when we suddenly hear a girl scream. "Woah!" Jerry says "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah," Milton says. "It sounds like it's coming from the alley!"

The girl screams again. "No! Please!" it was a blood curdling scream, like something you would hear out of a horror movie.

"Guys, we have to help that girl!" I say determined. "Milton and Eddie, go find Rudy, Joan or anyone who can help us. Jerry, call the police." I start to run off to where the voice was coming from until I feel a hand pull me back. "What are you gonna be doing then?" Jerry asks.

"I'm going to save her." I replied seriously.

"But what if the people attacking her have weapons?" Eddie says.

Milton also speaks up. "Eddie's right Jack. You shouldn't go there. I mean, are you seriously going to risk your life for some girl you don't even know?"

"I swore to the Wasabi code. I promised that I would be loyal. Honest. And to never say die. Not to mention help people who are in trouble, whether it's a friend, family member or stranger." I look at everyone and they have looks on their faces that either show realization or there having a major brain fart. I knock them out of their daze by shouting at them. "What are you guys waiting for? Move!"

We all go our separate ways to do the jobs I assigned ourselves. As I was running, the girl's scream's started getting louder and for some reason, she sounded very familiar. Where have I heard that voice before? I thought I was going to see some stranger struggling to get her purse out of some robber's grasp or something like that. But when I arrive at the scene in the ally, I feel my breathing stop and my knees almost go weak. I begin to feel so many different emotions. Horror, anger, sadness, shock and much more. Someone was almost about to be raped and i was witnessing it. (I am now officially scarred for life.) Another thing that I realized is that it wasn't a stranger who was being sexually assaulted. It was Kim.

**Okay guys! I hope you all liked the first Chapter of I'll Protect You. I will continue this story if I get some reviews :) And don't worry I'm also working on Chapter Ten of Save Me. I will try to post it soon! Please Review! :)**


	2. But I Want Her In My Arms

**OMG! 14 reviews for one chapter? Thank you so much guys! I feel so special! Sorry I took so long to update. I recently found out that I'm in the school play for Lord Of The Flies, so I've been pretty busy with that, plus homework. So I wanted to update on this story. :) Anyways, enjoy! (This entire chapter it's based Jack's POV.) I don't, nor will I ever own Kickin' It. :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 2: But I Want Her In My Arms**

*Jack's POV*

It was Kim. My Kim! The girl I fell in love with 2 years ago! And she was being assaulted by none other then the one person I despise. Josh, the leader of the Black Dragons, (besides Frank), school bully and Ty's son. Once the shock subsided, rage began to take over my system. Just when I'm about to attack the bastard causing Kim so much pain and suffering, two other black dragons appear out of the darkness with guns.

"Really?!" I say to myself. "What kind of fifteen year old has a gun?!"

I easily kick them out of their hands and beat the crap out of them until they go unconscious.I bring my focus back to Josh and see that he is on top of Kim's bare form, trying to pin her down to the pavement. Kim, still thrashing around on the rough cement, screams

"No Josh! Please! Stop!"

Josh just laughs and says "Now why would I stop? No one's here and your little boyfriend isn't here to save you!"

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her." I shout, emphasizing each word. He looks up and laughs.

"So nice for you to join us Jack. Now you can watch me hurt your little Kimmy. This is gonna hurt you more than its gonna hurt her!"

He looks back down at Kim, who is screaming at the top of her lungs. Josh then says shut up bitch and hits Kim so hard on the head that he knocks her out unconscious. I couldn't bare to watch this anymore. I advance towards Josh and kick him off of the love of me life.

While he quickly puts his pants back on, (Thank God!), I crouch down to Kim and try to shake her awake."Kim! Kimmy please wake up. You have to wake up!"

Suddenly, Josh speeds towards me and punches me full force in the stomach as I stand up. I stagger back a bit but still stand in front of Kim, protecting her. My fight with Josh seemed like it went on for hours even though it only lasted for a few minutes. I finally finished the fight off with sending a round house kick to Josh's face, knocking him to the ground. He is still conscious so I pick him up by the shirt and slam him against the wall, rage and adrenaline still in my veins.

"If you ever come near my Kim again I swear I will find you, hunt you down and kill you."

He chuckles dryly. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

I drop him to the ground and tell him to grab his unconscious friends and to fuck off. Josh and his friends, who are finally awake again make their way out of the ally. but before Josh leaves he says slyly.

"You know, you probably shouldn't have done that."

The dude stole my line! Oh no he didn't. I try to speak but Josh turns around and slowly makes his way back to me. Man! This guy doesn't know the meaning of 'get out before I kill you,' does he?

"This was just the beginning Jackie. You have humiliated me, made me the fucking entertainment for the school Attacking Kim was just the start of my revenge. You better watch out, 'cause when I'm done with YOU, you're going to wish that you were born. So get ready."

He backs away, glaring at me and disappears around the corner. I turn my focus to Kim. She was on her side facing the wall and I gasped when I saw her back. She had scratches, cuts and gravel from the top of her shoulders to her lower back, probably when she was on the ground trying to get away from Josh. I realize that I brought my karate bag with me when I ran to help Kim. She wouldn't appreciate it if I woke her up and she found out that i saw her naked. I grab my karate gi, sweater and water bottle and run back to her. crouching in front of her. Once I drape the upper half of my gi and my sweater on her shaking form, I try to wake her up.

"Please wake up Kim. C'mon Kimmy you have to get up."

I don't realize it until now that I was crying. The salty tears roll down my cheeks and land on her hand. I soon see her hand move and her eyes begin to open.

"Jack?"

I'm engulfed for pure relief. "Oh thank god your awake Kim!" I gently her into a tight hug. Unfortunately I forget about her back my hand touches a part of it. She screams in agony This is breaking my heart.

"Jack," she says weakly "it hurts."

"I know Kimmy," I say gently. "I know. Don't worry, help is coming, I promise."

Kim buries her head into my chest and starts to shake. She's holding her emotions in.

"Kim," I say. "It's okay to cry, it's a normal emotion. It doesn't mean you're weak."

Kim then begins to sob into my chest. I suddenly feel something warm and sticky on my hand. I remove it from Kim's back and find her blood painted all over it. Her back was beginning to bleed.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim. "Kim, you're bleeding!" I show her the blood on my hands. I ask her to turn over so I can try and stop the bleeding. But Every time I put pressure on her wound, she screams in pain. I realize that Kim's condition is more serious than I thought.

"Kim," I say concerned "I have to get you to the hospital."

Kim looks at me with fear and soon tears begin to rim around her eyes. "Jack I don't want to go to the hospital!"

Kim hates doctors and hospitals. She has a big fear of them, even though she won't admit it to anyone. The only reason why I know is because we both had to go to Seaford General Hospital to get vaccinations. The nurse had no experience and ended up stabbing Kim in the wrong place with the needle instead of being careful, or having any common sense.

I bring Kim into a gentle hug and stroke her hair. "I know Kim, but there's a piece of glass stuck in your back and if we don't get it out, it could get infected." Kim nods her head slowly in defeat and says okay. Just as I'm about to text the guys and ask them where the hell they are, they all arrive with Rudy and Joan right behind them. "Oh my God." is all they say. Joan rushes to help me with Kim, since she is the only other girl here and Kim's "Soul Sister."

Kim whispers something to Joan and Joan whispers it to me. "Can you tell the guys to go help Rudy get the car ready? Kim needs to get dressed."

"Sure," I say "She can also use my Gi. It might be more comfortable."

I stand up and lead the guys away from the ally so they wont see Kim getting dressed. I tell the guys to go wait by the car with Rudy and that we'll meet them outside the mall in a minute. Without any questions, they all hurry outside the mall and I turn to go back to Kim. She is now dressed in my Gi, clutching onto Joan's arm to keep her balanced.

"Kim," I say coming closer to her. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"

She looks at me. The gleam in her beautiful brown eyes is dulled with fatigue, sadness and the one thing that Kim Crawford never shows. Fear. "Jack, I'm fine" she says in a weak but determined voice.

She lets go of Joan and tries to walk in her own, but her legs begin to give way. I catch her in my arms and bring her to her feet. Without saying a word, I pick her up bridal style and we walk out of the ally with Joan following behind. When we make it out of the mall, everyone piles on into the car, Rudy and Jerry in the front, Milton and Eddie in the middle and Kim and me in the back. Joan says that she's going to talk to the cops, who were waiting outside of the dojo, and tells us that she'll meet us at the hospital in 10 minutes. We all say goodbye to her and speed out of the mall parking lot. As Rudy is going about 20 miles over the speed limit, no one says a word. They would glance at Kim and I for a second then turn back around, facing forward. Kim is clutching onto me as I hold her in my arms like a small child. "Jack," she whimpers. "It hurts."

I whisper soothing things into her ear to help her calm down a bit. But soon Kim's eyes begin to close. "Kim! You have to stay with me!" I look up to Milton. "Why is she going unconscious?"

"Jack," Milton says frightened. "Look at your shirt!"

I look down and see that Kim's blood seeped through the Karate gi and onto my shirt. I look up and scream at Rudy. "Rudy, step on it!"

Rudy steps on the gas. Thankfully, we werent pulled over by any police officers. After what seems like forever, we finally make it to Seaford General Hospital. Rudy pulls up in front of the doors before letting us all out.

The guys help me carry Kim into the hospital as I cry out. "Can somebody please help us?! My best friend needs help!"

Soon, doctors and paramedics start coming over with a gurney and first aid kit. They take Kim out of my arms, quickly but gently place her onto the bed and begin to move her. I try to follow them but a nurse says I can't go after her while she is in her condition. But, since I am who I am, I don't listen to her. I push the nurse out of my way and try to follow Kim. But soon, I feel the guys grab onto me, restraining me.

"Let me go!" I scream. "I have to be with her! I can't lose her!" Tears roll down my cheeks and soon I break down. I sink down to the floor, crying. 'She's my best friend!' I think to myself. 'I can't lose her. I love her.' I calm down a bit and soon realize something. Josh is the one who caused all this. Josh hurt my Kim, the love of my life. This is all his fucking fault!

Eddie kneels down to me and says. "Hey man, I know this is tough for you. Are you okay?"

All I say to him is "I'm going to kill him. When Kim gets out of here and I help her, I'm going to kill Josh. "Don't worry Jack," Milton says, putting a shoulder on my "she's gonna be okay."

"Yeah," Jerry intergects "She's in good arms."

"But I want her in my arms." I whisper, tears rolling down my cheeks. If Josh thought that the fight at school and the fight in the ally were bad, he better be prepared for the next time I see him. He's going down, and he's not getting back up.

* * *

**Okie-Dokie! I hope you guys all enjoyed the second chappie. :) I'm also working on the next chapter for Save Me, so don't worry! Its not on hiatus! LOL! Hopefully it'll be up soon. :) And you know what to do if you want to read another chapter of this story. REVIEW! Xoxo**


	3. You Were A Trooper Kimmers

**WOW! 15 reviews? Thanks so much! I feel so loved! And I also want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed on my other story! :D Alright I bet youre all thinking, 'OMG JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN READ!' LOL! So I will let you read. Btw there is a bit of a surprise in this story... ;) so if you want to know what it is, then read!**

**Jack, Kim? Would you two like to do the disclaimer?**

**JACK: 88Madison88 doesn't own Kickin' it!**

**KIM: Except the plot and her own OC's, like Josh.**

**JACK: Who I am going to kill VERY SOON!**

**88Madison88: Okay Jack calm down!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: You Were A Trooper Kimmers**

**Jack's POV**

i was still on the floor, when Joan and Rudy came into the hospital and We were all taken to the waiting room. They literally had to drag me there cause i didnt want to move. When we made it to the waiting room. I told them everything that happened when I got to Kim. Everyone was shocked.

"I can't believe the black dragons would be this low." Rudy said angrily. "How could Ty allow this?!"

"I dont think he knows." i admit. "Sure Ty can be mean and a total nutcase, but he's not evil." I frown and see with venom dripping from my lips. "Unlike his son."

Rudy sighs. "Maybe you're right."

then, a doctor in scrubs comes up to us. The printing on his scrubs say Dr. Gram

"Are you here for Kimberly Crawford?"

"Yeah," Rudy says. "You're her doctor?"

"Wow Rudy, what a smart question!" Eddie says sarcastically. "Of course this man in hospital scrubs wouldn't be her doctor! He's a hobo selling bobble heads."

I roll my eyes and look back at the doctor, who laughs.

"Yes I'm her doctor." He suddenly gets serious "But can you tell me exactly what happened?" I told the doctor everything that Josh did and how I saved her.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yes, she'll be fine." He says nicely "but when we brought her to her room, we saw that she was bleeding out from her back."

"When I was putting pressure on her wound to stop some of the bleeding, she would scream in agony. Is there anything wrong?!"

"I'm not surprised, We found a piece of glass in the cut." i knew it! I knew she had glass in her back!

"Anyway, we are just about to prep her for surgery-"

"Surgery?!" My heart stopped. "Why does she need surgery?! Is it that bad?!"

Joan walks up to me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Jack," she says softly. "She's going to be okay."

"But-But-"

Milton interjects "Jack, If they don't get the piece of glass out, then she could contract Sepsis."

Jerry, looking confused, glances over at Eddie, then Dr. Gram.

"Blood poisoning." Dr. Gram says, dumbing down the scientific term.

"And the boy is right. If we don't get that piece of glass out before it gets infected, her blood could be poisoned. Sepsis is fatal and if we don't do something soon, Kim could lose her life."

"I can't have that happen!" I scream "She's my best friend! I don't want her to die!"

The doctor looks at me and says. "I appreciate the passion son, and But if you would be so kind as to putting me down, that would be great."

I realize that I backed Dr. Gram into a wall and was lifting him by his shirt. I quickly say sorry and let him go. He mumbles a thank you and dusts off his now wrinkled scrubs.

Milton continues. "Dont worry Jack, It's just a simple procedure, all they have to do is remove the glass out of her back and stitch the wound up so it doesn't get infected."

"Milton I'm not in the mood to listen to your damn nerd talk!" I say angrily and slump into the nearest chair.

The room is soon filled with an awkward silence. I look up at Milton, who is showing a look of hurt on his face.

Eddie looks at him and walks to me, glaring at me. "Look Jack, I know youre upset and trust me, we are too. But that doesn't mean you can treat us like garbage."

Wow. Eddie never stands up for himself. Or other people. He's usually too chicken to say anything. I guess I pushed him over the edge with my attitude.

I look down at my feet, feeling guilty. "Guys, im sorry but I'm just really worried. Kim means so much to me... And I can't stand the thought of losing her."

Soon, I can feel tears starting to prick my eyes, but wipe them away before the can trickle down my face, but they just keep coming. Everyone walks in front of me.

When the doctor sees me almost on the verge of tears, his expression softens. "Jack, I promise that we will make Kim feel better. She's not going to die. I will not let that happen."

I smile, but just barely. "Thanks Doc."

"Now if I could just get Kim's information so I can call her parents, we can begin the surgery immediately."

"I have her mother's number in my phone." Joan says.

"Come on then." Dr. Gram and Joan leave the room.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." i say burying my head into my hands.

"I should have been there to protect Kim. This is all my fault." The tears begin to flow out of my eyes. I don't stop them.

"Look bro." Jerry sits next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. "I promise that Kim is going to be fine. This isnt your fault. You didnt know what was happening."

i look up at him and smile a bit. He continues talking.

"I mean, it'll take a long time for her to heal physically, plus the whole thing with Josh and-"

"How the hell is this supposed to make Jack feel better?!" Eddie Shouts.

"Hey! I wasnt finished! Don't interrupt. It's not cool." Everyone rolls their eyes, but Jerry continues.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that shes tough and shes strong. She'll make it through this. We all know you care about her Dude. Trust me we all do."

I stand up. "But guys, you Dont understand."

"how don't we understand jack?" Rudy says. "I mean-"

I interrupt him. "you don't understand 'cause... I don't just care about her. I'm in love with her."

* * *

**AN: Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lol! Just kidding! Do you honestly think I would leave you guys with a Cliffie? Well not this time! Lol! Just keep scrolling down and you'll find the rest of the story. (BTW, jack admitting his feelings for Kim, wasn't the surprise ;) )**

* * *

Everyone is silent for a minute then cheers quietly. (We're in a hospital. Remember?)

"I knew it!" Milton says smugly.

Eddie laughs and pats me on the back. "Dude, we knew eventually you were going to admit your feelings for her."

"It was kinda obvious that you had a crush on her the first time you saw her. Even I noticed!"

"Yeah" Rudy says "And Jerry's well, how do I put this nicely."

"Unique?" Milton says to Rudy.

"Exactly."

We all laugh a bit, including Jerry, obviously not getting the joke.

"Thanks guys" I say gratefully. Soon Joan comes back and we all sit down and begin to talk quietly.

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

I stand up out if my chair and begin to pace, hands gripping to the sides of my head.

"What the hell is taking Sooo fucking long?! We've been here for hours!"

This is killing me. We've been waiting for over Three hours! Why Is Kim's surgery taking so long?! I know that this wasnt my fault but i still can't help but feel guilty. Why couldnt have i been quicker to save kim? Why couldnt have I protected her?

One of my worst nightmares, was starting to become my reality. Kim was hurt and traumatized. What if she was never the same? I've never been so scared in my life.

**Milton's POV**

We've been waiting for Kim to come out of surgery for about 3 hours. I look at the time and realize that it was 8:00pm. I was supposed to see Julie in 5 minutes for our date. We were supposed to go to the museum.

Better call her and tell her what happened to Kim. Julie is one of Kim's best friends after all.

I sneak out of the room while everyone is trying to calm Jack down and call Julie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jewels"

"Miltie!" she says into the phone rather loudly. "Where are you?! I've been waiting at the museum for 10 minutes!"

I feel a pang of guilt eat away at my conscience.

"Here's the thing Julie, I-"

"Youre not breaking up with me are you?!" she says, sounding like she's about to cry.

"What?! No! I would never. I love you Jewel."

I hear her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I won't be able to go on our date. Kim's in the hospital."

"Oh my God!" Julie exclaims "What happened? Is she okay?"

I didn't want to say that it was Josh who hurt Kim. Since... Josh is Julie's cousin.

"She was beat up by a Black Dragon. The same Black Dragon also tried to rape her. She's having surgery now cause they found a shard of glass in her back."

Julie's voice begins to crack. She starts to cry a little. "Oh my god! That's awful! Who was it?!"

I hesitate. "I-I don't know."

She doesn't buy my lie. "Milton David Kurpnick, we have been going out for almost 3 years. And I know when you're lying to me."

Damn! Shes good.

"Now who was it!" she says sternly.

I take a deep breath and tell her. But I know she'll be Devastated.

"It was Josh."

**Julie's POV**

"It was Josh."

Those words kept repeating over and over in my head.

Tears begin to form in my eyes. "What?" I begin to cry again.

"Julie I am so sorry." Milton says sadly. "Please don't cry. I cry when you cry."

"I'll be at the hospital in 10 minutes. I love you."

"Love you too. See you in 10."

I hang up my cell phone and run to my house. I know I should be running to the hospital and be there for Kim, but first, I have to pay a little visit to my uncle and speak to him about his son.

"Uncle Ty!" I yell through the house. I see a note on the mirror beside the door. It said.

**_'Dear Josh and Julie,_**

**_Had to go to the store and get some stuff. Won't be back till 9:00._**

**_Love you both!_**

**_Dad/Uncle Ty'_**

I sigh. I'm happy my uncle has become more of a fatherly figure and a bit more mature than he usually was.

Ever since the incident with the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and Rudy winning it back, Rudy and Uncle Ty have come to an agreement to not act like children. (Don't know how long thats going to last. But at least there trying.) They almost seem like they could be friends. Emphasis on Almost.

Since no one is home at the moment, I decide to go to the hospital now. I grab my bike and speed my way there. I hope Kim will be out of surgery soon. I feel so guilty, knowing that my cousin was the one who put her in the hospital.

When I arrive I see Milton standing outside the hospital waiting for me. I engulf him into a tight hug and cry into his chest.

"Shhhh..." He soothes "It's okay, it's not your fault."

"But knowing that my cousin was the one who caused this, makes me feel like it's my fault."

I cry a little longer until I'm calm enough to go into the hospital without looking like a lunatic.

Milton and I both enter the waiting room and sit with everyone else. I'm greeted with a bunch of "Heys." Other than that, no one says a word, and eventually everyone falls asleep.

**Jack's POV**

Everyone is sitting there, sleeping peacefully, well everyone except me. I can't sleep. I dont WANT to sleep. I want to be there for Kim when she comes out of surgery, but it's hard to stay awake.

I feel myself starting to drift off until I see Dr. Gram coming into the waiting room. I'm immediately wide awake.

"Doctor," I say concerned. "Is everything okay? How is she doing?"

He smiles. "Don't worry Jack, the surgery was a success, but the reason the surgery took so long was because there was more than one piece of glass in her back and it was hard to get them out, but we did it."

I sigh in absolute relief. "That's good. Are her parents going to be here soon?"

The doctor's smile falters a bit and he looks at me with a grim expression.

"See, here's the bad news. Kim's mother said that she and her husband are on business trips and they just got there today. And unfortunately, they won't be back for about a month."

"A month?!" I question. "Well, what about her little sister Katie?"

"Katie is staying with a friend for the month. Do you have any idea where Kim can stay?"

I think for a moment. I'm sure my mom wouldnt mind if she stayed with us. "She can stay with me."

Dr. Gram smiles and asks me if I want to see Kim. I agree eagerly. We walk through the long, white hallway until we come to the room 88C.

"Now don't be too loud," the doctor says quietly. "she's still asleep."

I say thank you and open the door. As soon as I enter the room, my heart suddenly feels like it's in my throat. Lying before me, was a Kim I did not recognize. Kim looked awful. She was pale, her delicate skin was covered in bruises and cuts and she had bandages wrapped around her from her torso to her shoulders.

Seeing her look hurt made me want to pick her up and hold her, to comfort her and make the pain go away.

Suddenly she begins to toss and turn slightly, then frantically. I run over to her side and try to wake her up as gently as I possibly can.

"Kim. Kimmy."

She starts to scream and says one thing that I will never forget. It literally broke my heart in two.

"NO! PLEASE! No more! It hurts! I'll do anything! JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

"Kimmy! Wake up! It's okay you're having a bad dream!"

Her eyes suddenly go wide and she jolts up out of bed with a gasp. She looks over at me.

"Jack..." She falls into my arms and cries. Hard.

"Shhhh... It's okay Kimmy," I say softly "you were just having a nightmare. You're here. You're safe."

She suddenly moves away from me and holds her stomach. "Jack, I think I'm gonna..."

Instantly, I knew exactly what she was thinking. I quickly give her the bucket in her room, fill the glass beside her bed with water and hold her hair back.

In a matter of seconds, she vomits. It must have been from the anesthesia.

When she finished, I let go of her hair and take the bucket over to the other side of the room. I walk back over to her, gently lie her back down and pull the hospital blanket up to her chin.

"Other than vomiting your guts out," I say, trying to lighten the mood. "how are you feeling?"

She looks at me with tired and glassy eyes. "It hurts." she whimpers.

I stand up next to her bed and push the hair out of her eyes. "I know, but you were a real trooper Kimmers."

I kiss the top of her forehead and grab the cup of water from her bedside table. I tilt her head up a bit and give her the water. She refuses.

"Kim," I say gently. "You have to drink some water to stay hydrated. Please, just a few sips."

She allows me to give her the water until she gives a signal saying she's finished.

"Jack?" Kim says weakly.

"What is it Kimmy?"

"Can you stay with me? I'm scared I'm gonna have the same nightmare."

I smile. "Of course. Do you want to talk about the dream?"

"Not now." She says "I just want to sleep."

"Okay." She moves over a bit to let me climb into the hospital bed with her.

I hesitate. "Uh.."

She rolls her eyes and smiles for the first time tonight.

"I'm wearing pyjama pants, you idiot. What? Do you think I would actually let you come into bed with me in just a hospital gown and bandages?"

I laugh a bit and get into the bed under the hospital blankets. I grab onto Kim's waist and bring her closer to me. She puts her head onto my chest, her petite hand also laying onto my chest. She instantly falls into a deep slumber.

I look down at the angelic girl with a loving look on my face. "I love you Kim."

I kiss the top of her head and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked this chapter! OH! And the surprise was that Julie is included in this story and Ty isn't a big meanie! LOL! I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to update! PLEASE review and give me any ideas you have for the next chpater! Ideas are much appreciated! Thank you! Lots of Love! xoxo**


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**OMG! I am so sorry for not updating sooner guys! You guys probably want to kill me for making you wait so long! I want to thank you all for your reviews! They mean soooo much to me! ENJOY!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah. You get the idea.**

* * *

_Previously on I'll protect you_

_***Jack's POV***_

_"Jack?" Kim says weakly._

_"What is it Kimmy?"_

_"Can you stay with me? I'm scared I'm gonna have the same nightmare."_

_I smile. "Of course. Do you want to talk about the dream?"_

_"Not now." She says "I just want to sleep."_

_"Okay." She moves over a bit to let me climb into the hospital bed with her._

_I hesitate. "Uh.."_

_She rolls her eyes and smiles for the first time tonight._

_"I'm wearing pyjama pants, you idiot. What? Do you think I would actually let you come into bed with me in just a hospital gown and bandages?"_

_I laugh a bit and get into the bed under the hospital blankets. I grab onto Kim's waist and bring her closer to me. She puts her head onto my chest, her petite hand also laying onto my chest. She instantly falls into a deep slumber._

_I look down at the angelic girl with a loving look on my face. "I love you Kim."_

_I kiss the top of her head and fall into a deep sleep._

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Truth Comes Out**

* * *

It's about Midnight, just shy of an hour when i went to see Kim, when the door to Kim's room bursts open and I am rudely awakened out of my sleep.

I open my eyes and see everyone running in and coming to an abrupt halt. I guess the doctor told them they could visit her. Not the smartest idea, Doc.

Everyone looks at Kim in total shock.

Julie has her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes. I guess she found out about the incident. She stifles a sob and runs out of the room.

Milton tries to grab her hand but misses it by a couple of centimeters.

"Julie, wait!"

"I guess she found out what happened?" I say looking down at Kim still snuggling into my chest.

"Yeah." Milton says sadly. "I'm going to go look for her."

And with that, Milton left the room.

* * *

**Milton's POV**

I began my journey through the hospital halls, looking for my extremely upset girlfriend.

"Julie!" I call out quietly. I pass by a small Janitor's closet near Kim's room and stop when I hear someone sobbing softly. I immediately knew it was Julie.

"Julie?" I open the door and felt my heart break into a million pieces.

Julie was on the floor sobbing into her long blue sweater. Her glasses and her sweater sleeves were soaked in tears.

"Jewel." I say softly kneeling in front of her. She looks up at me for a few seconds then immediately wraps her arms around me, bawling into my shirt.

"Sh..." I say, trying to make her feel better. "It's okay, Jewels. Kim's okay. Sh.."

I continue to whisper soothing things to her until she is calm enough to speak.

"I-I'm s-sorry." she says softly. "I just f-feel so g-guilty."

I look at her, confused. "Why? You did nothing wrong. Kim is going to recover, we called the cops on Josh so he's not gonna be in school for a few weeks."

I smile at her "Everything will go back to normal. Trust me."

Julie just shakes her head and looks down.

"No." she says seriously. "You don't get it. The reason why I'm so guilty is because..."

She hesitates.

"Josh has done this before. And he's going to do it again."

Julie sighs.

"Before Josh lived in Seaford, he lived with his mother in New York. About a year ago, he was sent to juvenile hall and received months of counselling. But, the doctors said there was nothing mentally wrong with him, so they let him go. That's when he moved here and began to live with his father. Ty has no idea about his son's past. The only reason why I know is because..."

I urge her to go on. "Because...?"

Her voice hitches and she takes in a shaky breath. "Because he's tried to do this to me."

Shock is an understatement for the emotions i am feeling now! What...? How...? I'm speechless, for once. All I manage to squeak out is "What?! Julie-"

"I stopped him before he could do anything because of the karate Ty taught me to defend myself. But Kim is Josh's only victim in Seaford now. And if he isn't stopped, he's going to hurt her again."

I begin to feel tears prick my eyes. Soon, one of them trickles down my face.

Julie looks up, confused. "Why are you crying?"

"Julie," I say trying not to let my voice crack. "I'm crying because my girlfriend has gone through all of this crap and didn't tell me. I'm crying because I'm angry at that bastard for hurting you and my best friend! I'm crying because I feel like you don't trust me!"

I look down at my feet. "I'm the worst boyfriend in the world."

"Milton." she says softly

I refuse to look up. If I do, all the tears in my eyes will roll down my cheeks. And I do not want to cry in front of my girlfriend. I want to be the strong protective boyfriend that she loves!

"God Dammit, Milton! Look at me!"

I immediately look at Julie in shock. She never swore. Especially to me! She takes a deep breath and exhales, calming herself down.

She cups my face into her hands, wiping away my tears with her thumbs.

"You are not the worst boyfriend in the world. You're the complete opposite! You've been there for me so many times when things have been tough. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jewel."

We hug each other tightly and stay there for a few minutes. I take Julie's hand and help her off the ground.

"Julie, promise me one thing. You will tell the gang this and you will tell Ty. I know Josh is your cousin, but I don't want him getting away with this anymore. He needs to be put away."

She nods her head. "I promise."

I smile and kiss her on the cheek. "Good."

We walk out of the janitors closet and back to Kim's room. Little did I know that, something awful was happening in her room.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

After Milton left to go find Julie, Jerry and Eddie walk over to the hospital bed and look at Kim with tired, sad eyes.

I'm surprised they haven't made fun of us due to the recent position we were in. But I have a feeling that the constant smirking and jokes will come as soon as Kim gets better.

"How's she doing?" Jerry says standing beside me, looking down at Kim.

"She's a bit better." I say looking at my Hispanic friend. "But she's not out of the woods yet. I mean, she puked about an hour ago, she won't drink anything, she just looks so... Damaged."

Eddie, who is sitting in a chair hunched over, suddenly looks up at me with fear in his eyes.

"Jack. Do you think she's pregnant?"

Jerry and I look at him shocked, then we look at Kim.

"Oh my god..." I say shocked. "I haven't even thought of that."

All I knew was that I found Josh on top of Kim in that alley. Could he really have...?

"No." I say out loud. "Kim isn't pregnant. She can't be! She's only 15!"

Jerry looks at me with doubt.

"Dude," he says sadly. "Theres a great chance that she is pregnant."

"No. I won't believe that. Josh may have sexually assaulted her, but-"

"He was RAPING her." Eddie says standing up from the chair. "You said it yourself."

"I didn't say that." I say, getting extremely pissed off. "I said that when I found Kim, Josh was on top of her and she was trying to get away from him, but he was pinning her to the ground."

All of a sudden, Kim starts thrashing around, screaming.

"Jack! help!"

Jerry, Eddie and i try to wake Kim up but it doesnt seem to work. "Please stop! It hurts! I don't want this!"

I get out of the bed and grab on to her shoulders, trying to stop her from thrashing around.

"Kim! Wake up! You're only having a bad dream! You're safe! He's not going to hurt you! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Milton and Julie arrive, both with tear streaks on their faces. I wonder what... you know, never mind.

"What's going on?!" Julie asks concerned.

"Kim's having a nightmare." Eddie says equally worried. "We can't get her to wake up!"

Jerry tries to help me hold Kim down but unfortunately, Kim's reflexes cause her to punch Jerry in the face, knocking him into Eddie and they both fall onto the ground. Once they get up from the floor, they stand beside Milton and Julie and watch as I try to wake her up one more time.

"Kimmy! Please wake up. You're safe with me!"

Suddenly her eyes shoot wide open. Her breathing is unsteady and she's shaking uncontrollably. Everyone comes to her bed and look at her sadly.

"Kim?" I say concerned, sitting on the bed beside her "Did you just have another nightmare?"

What kind of question is that? Obviously she had another nightmare or she wouldn't have been screaming in her sleep! Despite my recent stupidity, Kim nods her head.

"Was it the same one as last time?"

Kim looks at me for a few seconds and instantly breaks down. She buries her head into my chest and grips onto my shirt for dear life. I hug her tightly and begin to sing to her softly.

Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow

But if we are wise  
We know that there's  
Always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Kim gradually began to calm down and looked at me. She whispered okay, meaning that she was ready to tell me about her dream.

I look at the everyone and say "Guys, can you give us a few minutes. I need to speak to Kim privately for a few minutes."

Everyone agrees and leaves the room quietly.

"Kim," I say gently. "I know you don't want to tell me about the nightmare, but it might make you feel better if you do."

She sighs. "Okay. So what happened first was when..."

* * *

**Kim's POV **_(Kim's Dream)_

_I'm walking to school, the sky is turning dark as eerie gray clouds loom over Seaford. 'Something bad is happening Kim.' my conscience tells me. But, being the stubborn and high-strong person that I am, I ignore it._

_I continue to walk, but suddenly end up in the mall._

_"Okay," I say annoyed. "What's going on? I swear if I'm being punk'd..."_

_I suddenly hear evil laughter fill the area. It sends chills down my spine and make the hair at the back of my neck stand up. 'I know that voice...'_

_Then it becomes clear. The dark clouds, the alleyway, that voice. Everything that happened to me was repeating itself. A pair of hands grab me and push me into the all too familiar alley._

_"Well, hello again Kimmy." Josh says evilly. "I've been expecting you."_

_"Josh," I say frightened "why are you doing this to me, again?! You got youre revenge last time, what more could you possibly want?!"_

_His dry, rough hand caresses my cheek. It was as if thorns were being pressed into my skin._

_"I know I got my revenge last time, but I felt like my job was... Incomplete."_

_I rethink back to the first time he assaulted me. Sure, his pants were off and I was stark naked, but he didn't actually...Oh-no. NO! He said his job was incomplete. He didn't get the chance to take my virginity. And that's exactly what he was going to try to do._

_Once I faze back into what was happening, i decide that it was time to go all, as Joan likes to call it, kicky-kicky-chop-chop on this fool._

_But for some stupid reason, when I try to kick or punch Josh, I can't. It was as if all my karate knowledge, was gone! Oh crap... I begin to scream for Jack, hoping that he will come rescue me like last time._

_"Jack! Please help! Jack! I need you!"_

_Josh shuts me up by putting a gag in my mouth._

_"Now," Josh says as he ties my hands behind me. "You're going to behave until the job is done right?"_

_Tears began rolling down my cheeks and I try to scream, but thanks to the gag, it was muffled._

_"That's a Good girl." Josh says smiling maliciously._

_He rips my blouse open, not caring where all the buttons of my shirt went. He takes my bra off and grabs on to my chest, digging his nails into my skin. I scream in pain. His nails leave marks in my flesh and the cuts begin to bleed. _

_His hand moves down to my stomach and around my hips as he grabs my ass. Soon he rips off my shoes and jeans, leaving me in only my underwear. Once again, like last time, he begins to feel me up._

_"These," Josh says motioning at my underwear, "Need to come off."_

_I try to kick him away but he suddenly grabs my hair and bangs my head against the Brick wall behind me. I whimper. __Josh moves down to my privet area and hooks his fingers into the band of my underwear and pulls them down slowly. _

_My whimper turns into cries, which turn sobs, then eventually turn to screams. He takes off his pants and My screams come to a sudden halt. I freeze when I feel something poke me in the thigh. I'm soon thrown on to the pavement. _

_The impact causes my stitches to stab me in the back. I shriek in pain __"OW!" _

_The pain in my back was crippling. I felt like i couldn't move without a wave of pain flooding through my body. I just lay there as Josh climbs on top of me. I try to push him off but he's too strong._

_He smirks and chuckles menacingly. "Deja vu much?" _

_He positions himself and soon I feel extreme pain throughout my entire body. It was almost like I was being ripped in half. _

_"Please stop!" I say, screaming in absolute agony. "It hurts! I don't want this!"_

_Suddenly, I got my arm free from Josh's grip and punched him in the face. Unfortunately, he didn't move. It was like the punch didn't even effect him! He continues to rape me for what I feel like is hours, until I hear Jack's voice. _

_"Kimmy!"_

_"JACK?" I look around frantically, trying to find where his voice is coming from._

_"Please wake up. You're safe with me!"_

_END OF DREAM_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"...And that's when I woke up." Kim says, finally finishing her story.

"Does this mean Josh didn't take your virginity?" I ask, silently praying that she says yes.

She looks at me and nods, smiling.

"Oh my god!" I say crushing Kim into a tight hug. "Kim, I'm so relieved!"

She laughs. "Me too! But, um... Jack? Can you loosen your grip on the hug? Its kind of hard to breathe at the moment!"

"Oh, sorry. " I let go of her and she inhales and then exhales dramatically. I roll my eyes playfully and then remember something really funny.

"By the way, here is something that might make you laugh." I say smiling.

"What?"

"When you punched Josh in your dream, you actually punched Jerry when we were trying to wake you up!"

She bursts out laughing and I soon join her. We continue to laugh like idiots for about a few more minutes until I hear Kim yawn.

"Well," I say smirking "I think someone's a little sleepy."

Kim's smile soon turns to a frown and she looks at me with fear in her eyes. "Jack, I don't want to go back to sleep. What if I have the same nightmare?"

I cup my hands around her cheeks and say "Then I will be there to wake you up."

"You promise you won't leave me?"

i smile at her. "I promise."

We stare at each other for a few more minutes and begin to lean in. Her soft lips brush against mine and I can hear nothing except for my heart beating. I instantly close the gap.

I know people say when you kiss someone you love, it's almost as if sparks and fireworks are going off. At first, i thought that was a bunch of bull, but when I kissed Kim, immediately I felt sparks.

After we disconnect our lips from one another, we look at each other smiling.

"Kim," I say. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Really?" she says joyfully.

I bring my head up and grab onto her shoulders gently.

"Really. Ever since I met you, I instantly knew that I had a crush on you. But as time went on, I realized that I didn't have a crush on you. I loved you. God, I love you so much Kim, there's no one I would rather be with."

Kim looks at me with tears in her eyes. _Great!_ I thought to myself. _You made her cry. Nice going Jack._

"Kim I didn't mean to make you upset!" I say apologizing. "Please don't cry. I-"

She suddenly cuts me off with a kiss. After she separates her lips from mine, she says "Jack, Im crying because I'm happy! I have had a crush on you ever since you caught my apple with your foot. But when you said you were leaving for Japan, that's when I realized that my crush on you was more than a crush. It was love."

We were about to kiss again, but soon we hear someone scream "WHOOOOOOOO!"

We both turn around and see Jerry, Milton, Julie and Eddie hiding, their heads peaking around the door. When Jerry realizes he just ruined our amazing moment, he screams to the ceiling. "Aw, really Jerry? REALLY?!"

Everyone just rolls their eyes. While Milton and Eddie drag Jerry outside to yell at him, Julie walks in. She comes over to the bed and looks at Kim sincerely.

"Kim, I am so sorry." She says in a shaky voice. "About everything. I never wanted this to happen. Especially to you. But Josh won't stop!"

Kim and I look at each other, then back at Julie confused.

"What are you talking about Jewels?" Kim says confused.

Julie sighs and begins to tell us about how Josh did the same thing to and a girl in New York before he moved to Seaford and that no one knows about his past.

"Wait," I interrupt. "If no one knows about his past, then how do you know?"

She hesitates.

"Because, he tried to do the same thing to me."

Kim and I were absolutely shocked. We had no idea that Julie was almost sexually assaulted. By her own cousin too! That's why she was crying so much. She felt guilty that this happened to Kim.

_I wonder if Milton knows... I think to myself._

"I told Milton already, if you're wondering."

_Well, there's my answer._

We suddenly hear s crash and Jerry's "colombian war cry."

"Oh, no." Julie says looking at the door. "I better go see what those idiots are doing and take them home before they put THEMSELVES in the hospital. I'll see you guys later. Get some sleep!"

She walks over to the door before stopping and turning around, smiling. "Oh and congratulations. Kick Prevails! Wait till I tell Grace and Mika!"

After Julie turns the light off and leaves, I flash Kim the biggest smile and we crush each other in a hug.

"I promise," I whisper to her softly. "when you get out of here, Josh is going down. I will make sure that he pays for what he has done to you. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you when we were in The Karate Games and I kept my promise. And I intend to do the same with this one. I'll protect you Kim. I love you."

"I love you too Jack." Kim says into my chest. "And thank you. For everything."

We kiss each other one last time before we snuggle into the blankets together. Kim quickly falls asleep while I'm beginning to drift off. I brush the strands of hair away from her eyes and smile.

Before I fall asleep, my last thought was 'I love this girl so much and when I get my hands on Josh, I'm going to make sure that he will never see the light of day. He hurt my Kim and I will never let anything like that happen to her again. I'll protect you Kim. That is a promise that I will never break.'

* * *

**WELLLLL! Thats the end of chapter four! I am so sorry I took so long to update! Exams are coming up and I have also been dealing with a lot of crap in my life at the moment. But I hope you guys liked this chapter! Btw, the song that Jack was singing is called "Lean On Me" AWESOME SONG! You know what to do if you want another chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
